


The One Time Qrow Appreciates Having A Corny Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: FairGame Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fair Game Week 2020, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Thank You AiAi-Chan, This Wasn't Supposed To Be Smut But The Devil Tempted Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Sinful Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Qrow isn't losing his mind behind his lover's lame jokes, he's sleeping peacefully with minimal fuss..or so he hopes.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: FairGame Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665082
Kudos: 79





	The One Time Qrow Appreciates Having A Corny Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> FairGame Week 2020: Day 2  
>  ~~Date~~ / **Domestic**
> 
> Continuation from Day 1.  
> [My friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiioru) wrote the sex portion.

The subtle streams of light from the morning sun was enough to rouse the Captain of the Ace Operatives from his deep slumber. One glance at the clock conveyed that it was a quarter till five. Contrary to most of his mornings, Clover's body was sluggish and his muscles felt sore and weighed down; most notably his left arm. And while he was usually up and productive around this time, the male couldn't find the motivation in him to rise just yet. Instead, he allowed his teal eyes to wonder the prone form currently snuggled against his chest. Half the male's nude body hung out from beneath the decorative bedding, pale skin glistening under the rays of the sun. Finally settling on his face, Clover found his squished face endearing - the saliva puddling on his chest? Not so much. A shadow of a smile ghosted his lips as he groggily leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to his hair. Whilst his one arm was trapped, his other hand made home into the dark, messy locks of his lover, taking note of how soft it felt against his fingertips. As if instinctual, the other leaned into the touch to accompany the gesture and Clover chuckled softly. Clover took the time to admire and listen to the soft sighs of contentment by his lover. Humming softly, Clover leaned in and cascaded chaste kisses amongst the male's face in an attempt to rouse the other.

"Qrow. Wake up, darling." Clover called out softly while placing a kiss to his ear.

He watched as Qrow's nose scrunched from the contact, shifting in his sleep until he rolled away and rested on his side away from Clover with a soft sigh. Bemused, Clover shuffled until he laid flush against Qrow's back. His muscles ached with his movement but it was a small price to pay to see Qrow curl cutely into himself in an attempt to escape Clover. The lucky semblance user leaned to blow a well placed raspberry into the crevice right behind Qrow's ear, causing the latter to squirm and laugh.

"Clover," the male pouted with slurred words, "Let me sleep."

Clover chuckled quietly, an eyebrow raised. "Usually you'd be the one to rise before anyone."

Qrow glared pointedly over his shoulder at him with a look of ‘you know why’; and Clover surely did know. He spent the betterment of last night turning Qrow into a mess of moans until they retired sometime around two o'clock. He couldn't blame the other for being tired, but the male had been so delectable he couldn't restrain himself. Huffing, Qrow made a spectacle of turning back over and ignoring the other to get as much sleep as he could while Clover presumably left him alone. Unfortunately, Clover was a bigger pain in his ass than he'd anticipated. Clover smirked mischievously as he went about attacking the male's neck with small nips with his teeth. Qrow released an indignant screech, scrunching his shoulders in a vain attempt to cease Clover's motions.

"Nooo!" he whined pathetically, a laugh trying to bubble from his throat, "Clover, please just let me sleep."

Clover chuckled and continued his assault until Qrow was wheezing from excretion and laughter. The elder tilted his head back and kissed the other chastely, Qrow eagerly returning the gesture. With the sudden craving of his lips, Clover drew the other into a long, deep kiss. His tongue invaded Qrow’s mouth and he took his time to map out every crevice and tooth, his tongue probing and wrapping around the huntsman’s. Qrow went limp in his hold, a small moan rumbling deep in his chest. Clover was captivated by his boyfriend. His hands trailed the expanse of body freely noting the little shivers running along his pale skin. Qrow whimpered softly and Clover was quick to swallow the noise, feeling the telltale signs of his arousal sparking to life; the low thrum of heat crawling to his groin. He pressed his erection against Qrow’s ass obscenely, the organ slipping into the cleft of his cheeks. Qrow, spurred on by the act, pressed back into Clover’s shallow thrusts. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep?” Clover teased. Qrow rolled his eyes indignantly. 

“Not anymore, no thanks to you.” He huffed but no later sighed thanks to a well placed thrust that had Clover’s length pressing against his entrance.

“I would apologize,”

In a quick motion, Clover flipped Qrow onto his stomach. A squeak left the male’ mouth as his ass was dragged into the air with his chest pressed down onto the bed by Clover’s heavy hand. The elder man arched down to line his body along the curved of Qrow’s. He pressed a chaste kiss to his ear eliciting a soft whimper from the man. Clover chuckled, his hands running along the bumps of his spine until they settled on his ass and parted the two globes.

“But I prefer to see you like this.” He mused completing his earlier thought. 

A wave of embarrassment washed through Qrow as he realized just how helpless he felt. Clover was always the lead in terms of their relationship sexually, but that also led to Clover positioning him into some pretty kinky activities such as this. Those situations often left him feeling helpless as he gave up control to Clover. This time was no different. Moreover, Clover’s track record of having Qrow in humiliating predicaments was many to none. Qrow made an attempt to stop his partner by reaching behind himself to cover his hole that was currently under the inspection of Clover’s sharp eyes. He glanced back only to gasp when he saw the gleam in the man’s eyes; the same eyes that shone during the night as Clover took him.

“Y-You said we needed to get ready, right?” Qrow stuttered as his voice quivered from poorly veiled nervousness. 

Clover hummed thoughtfully. 

“We could, or we can stay right here.”

Clover bent to gnaw on Qrow’s hands; a silent command to move them to which the male obediently followed. Clover growled his approval, taking a moment to place a kiss on the small of his back. Clover licked his lips and pressed his face between Qrow’s ass, licking a long strip with his tongue from his balls to his twitching hole. The crow male mewled at the assault of his lover’s tongue. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face into the cloudy cushion. Clover’s tongue mapped the outline of the tight bud, dipping the tip of his tongue into the small hole. He curled his tongue to catch on the entrance to elicit a small, muffled moan from below. He smirked and repeated the movement before spreading his ass further to watch the budded flower stretch at his whim. His own cock twitched at the sight. He spared a passing glance at the rod hanging abandoned between Qrow’s legs. A small grin tugged at the corners of lips. 

Qrow thought of turning to look back when Clover took an unexpected pause, but the thought was soon eradicated when a sopping wet tongue lathered his hole. He groaned and reached in between his legs to stroke his cock. He gave a sharp tug over the entire length of his length, rubbing his thumb over the tip to gather the wetness gathered there and spreading it along the head down to the base. Whilst Clover pleasured himself, Clover made quick work of his hole. He would occasionally suck obscenely at the tight ring before pushing in with his tongue. Since Qrow was still a bit stretched from a few hours prior, Clover had no issue with sticking two fingers within his hole. He took his time scissoring his boyfriend. The moans he was rewarded was well worth the wait, but it didn’t mean he didn’t wish to be buried inside as soon as possible. Qrow must have been feeling the same way, because soon he was groaning in frustration and turning back to give Clover an impatient look. 

“Just put it in.”

“You aren’t stretched properly.” Clover said, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. Just hurry.” 

Qrow pulled away from Clover and lied on his back, legs spread wide. Clover felt a stir in his gut. He crawled on top of Qrow and rubbed their cocks together. They both moaned in unison, both thrusting their hips frantically into each other. But this isn’t what either of them wanted, and soon Clover was lining up his cock and thrusting inside Qrow’s entrance. The latter hissed at the stretch and Clover immediately paused.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he nuzzled into Qrow’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Qrow tapped Clover’s ass lightly. “Keep going.”

“Bossy.” 

Clover chuckles and does as he’s told, sitting up while pulling out only to thrust back in a bit further with each thrust. He grabbed hold of the back of Qrow’s knees and spread his legs wider. He admired the flushed, sweaty skin of his lover. His matted hair nearly appeared curly as it was splayed amongst the pillow; it made him look cute. From Qrow’s point of view, the sight of Clover nearly made him choke. Despite the easy smile settled on his lips, he looked a bit intimidating with his sweaty, bulging muscles. His hair look barely disturbed probably because of his dumb luck. Red eyes trailed down to the point where they were connected causing Qrow to moan. Clover noticed the intensity of his stare, rolling his hips that had him barely brushing against the other male’s prostate. Qrow cursed at the brunette and called him something along the lines of a “filthy little shit.” Clover responded by taking Qrow’s leg and placing a kiss to his calf before giving a small nip.

“I’m your filthy little shit.” Qrow groans. Clover really had no right to act cocky. Pun intended.

“You’re insufferable.”

“And you’re insatiable.”

“Mmm. Touche.”

Clover laughs and shakes his head. He pulls out of Qrow and gives a sharp tap to his thigh.

“Turn over.” He loosely commands.

“Tired of my face already?” Qrow jokes, turning over onto his knees.

Qrow feels his partner drape over his back, hard length laying heavily on his lower back. 

“No, never. I just want to be deeper in you.” 

That has Qrow groaning loudly and his cock twitching wantonly. Clover kisses insistently at his neck to his jawline until Qrow turns his head to pull him into a deep and messy kiss. Clover wastes no time shoving his tongue into Qrow’s wet mouth, tongue tracing teeth and gums whilst dancing with Qrow’s own appendage. Between one moment and the next, Clover is thrusting back into Qrow. The raven breaks from the kiss and pressed back onto Clover’s length.

“God, I love your dick.” Qrow moans breathlessly.

“You like his dick, but not mine? I’m hurt.” Clover says feigning hurt. 

Qrow burst out into laughter and turned back to hit his chest. 

“You’re such an idiot.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Clover smirks.

He sits upright and brings Qrow along by wrapping his arms around his chest. He runs his hands across the broadness of his chest, flicking and pinching his nipples. Qrow inhales sharply, grinding against the cock inside his ass. 

“You feel so good.” Clover whispers the soft praise in Qrow’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

Clover’s hands trail down to grip Qrow’s waist. His thrusts begin slowly but soon turn erratic as he feels the familiar tingle in his groin. The tension within his thighs begins to burn but he dare stop, the sound of Qrow’s sporadic whines spurring him on. Meanwhile, Qrow is pumping his cock quickly and soon he feels the tightening of his balls, signalling his release. He makes a choked off moan as he paints his hand and sheets with his release. Clover groans as he watches and feels the tightening of his lover’s hole around his cock. Qrow feels the over sensitivity spike as Clover continues to pound into his body. So he turns his head and reaches back to give Clover a quick kiss.

“You gonna cum for me?” Clover nods frantically at the words, hips stuttering. 

“Come on, baby.” Qrow whispers.

That seems to do it for the brunette, because he’s soon pulling out and tugging harshly at his cock. It takes a few quick strokes before he’s groaning lowly and spilling onto the globes of Qrow’s ass. Spots dance behind his vision and feels that his orgasm lasts for eternity. When he finally feels the last spasm of his dick stop, he opens his eyes to see red eyes staring heatedly at him. He groans and buries his face into the crook of Qrow’s neck.

“That was hot.” Qrow comments.

“Is that so?” Clover only has enough energy to offer a light chuckle.

“...Shower?”

Clover nods. “Yeah. You go first though. I know you need it more.”

Qrow raises a brow. “Separately?”

“If we do it together we won’t be getting clean.” A pause. “And I’m tired.”

“Lazy ass.”

“Says you, old man.”

Qrow makes an indignant noise and pushes Clover off of him. Clover laughs as he allows his body to hit the cool sheets below him, face half buried as he watches his partner retreat to the bathroom. 

Clover rouses to the feeling of fingers combing through his hair. He murmurs something barely intelligible, eyes closing as he cuddles into Qrow’s side. The elder huntsman leans down to press a chase kiss to his temple.

“Once you shower, I can order something to eat. Any ideas?”

Clover grins. “I’m in the mood for pizza.”

“Pizza it is th-”

“A pizza  _ you _ .”

There’s a long stretch of silence before a loud, miserable sigh escapes from Qrow.

“I hate you. So much.” Qrow declares without heat.

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.”

“Clover I swear-”

“Are your parents bakers? Because you’re a cutie pie.”

“That’s it!”

Qrow takes the nearest pillow and proceeds to hit it across Clover’s head. Clover makes a vain attempt at covering his head with his hands, cackling as he endures the playful abuse. Qrow huffs and stops, looking disappointed at his boyfriend. 

“You done?” He asks.

“Maybe.” Clover smirks.

He leans up on his arms to give Qrow a quick kiss. Qrow relents and allows the male to place multiple chaste kisses to his lips, a soft flush settling on his cheeks. Clover takes a moment to admire him.

“Love you.” 

Qrow smiles. “I love you too. Dork.”


End file.
